


A "Date" and a Bottle of Axe Deodorant

by ItsMeYaBoi



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Gay Male Character, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMeYaBoi/pseuds/ItsMeYaBoi
Summary: Trans Cody about to go on a date with his boyfriend Noah





	A "Date" and a Bottle of Axe Deodorant

Pacing around his bedroom, no shirt on, only his pants and his binder. His only masculine dress shirt was a bit tight but still fit. It will show my chest bumb. Fucking chest. He throws it on anyway. His phone viberates in his pocket. A text from Noah. He's in his car outside. Cody grabs the bottle of Axe deodorant and sprays it where needed but uses way too much. Throwing on his shoes and hurrying to get outside into the car with Noah. Opening the door and getting inside.

"Hey babe" Cody smiles and waits for Noah to respond. He doesn't say anything at first, his nose wrinkles and turns to Cody "how much Axe are you wearing?" Cody looks down and shrugs. "Why are you wearing so much?" 

Cody looks at Noah, not really knowing what to say. He wasn't out yet. What was he supposed to say? Dysphoria was gonna kill him if he didn't? "I felt comfortable,," he trailed his sentence off. Noah, placed his hand on top of Cody's. 

"What's wrong" Noah always read him like a book. Cody tensed up, he didn't know what to say. "I'm fine"

"Cody stop lying to me. I know something's wrong"

Cody grabs at the bottons on his shirt. Noah turns away "Cody we've been dating for 3 months, even I think its too soon!" 

"Noah, I just need to show you something. Its not bad. Please look" Cody has his shirt open, black binder condensing his chest visible. Noah turns to face Cody and looks at the chest binder. 

"Your trans?" Cody nods turning his head away. Noah kisses Cody's cheek "if you don't want to go to dinner, I can drive us to the store and get you whatever you want." Cody blushes softly wrapping his arms around Noah and hugs him "thank you babe."


End file.
